


A Cold Skellige Night

by CarmillaofColdharbour



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaofColdharbour/pseuds/CarmillaofColdharbour
Summary: Yennefer wakes up from a nightmare and Geralt does his best to comfort her. A bath is drawn and Geralt teases that Yennefer must be a succubus, and as a witcher, it's his duty to make sure. She's happy to play along.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Cold Skellige Night

Yennefer woke up to the black of night. Beads of sweat traced their way down her temples and followed her shoulder blades as she sat up. A cold Skellige breeze made its way through the window and she shuddered in the cold. She turned to the warm body breathing steadily next to her and watched his chest rise and fall, the remnants of her nightmare haunting her with images of Geralt’s empty, lifeless eyes and cold skin. The scars that littered his chest and arms were white and blue in the moonlight and she touched them softly, making sure not to wake him. Yennefer turned and with a small creak got out of bed grabbing Geralt’s shirt from where he had discarded it on the floor. Slippers on her feet, Yennefer walked over to the vanity mirror in the corner of the room and stood trying to find herself in the glass. Sallow eyes, messy hair, and a tired expression were all that looked back at her. The candle next to her lit with a crackling pop and the mirror reflected Geralt standing behind her in his underwear. 

“Yen?” A concerned and tired expression painted his face and he took half a step closer, their bright quilt wrapped around his shoulders. She gave a sigh before shifting her eyes to his reflection. 

“I’m fine, Geralt.” He stepped up behind her and moved her hair to kiss her neck tenderly. 

“Come back to bed,” a hand ghosted over her bare shoulder and down her arm, “you’re cold,” he said. She continued to stare blankly at her reflection. Geralt leaned in to give her neck another tender kiss, one hand wrapping around her waist. 

“Bad dream again?” 

“The Hunt,” she paused, “you,” silence hung in the air, ”dead.” He hugged her close, his eyes closed tight as he squeezed her. Geralt breathed her in and she crossed his arms over her chest.

“I’m here Yen, I’m here,” he wrapped the quilt around them both and ignited the fire place. Geralt placed his head on her shoulder with a warm smile, the firelight dancing in his yellow irises, his eyes holding a tender expression. He wrapped an arm around her waist before grabbing the ends of the white shirt she was wearing. 

“Is this mine?” he asked, she smiled in response. 

“Don’t recognize it?” She questioned.

“Never seen it so clean.” She laughed and he chuckled along with her, placing a hand under her shirt and the other on her waist. He ran a thumb over her hip bone and she closed her eyes and rested her head on his strong, broad shoulders.

“Oh Geralt,” she gave a wide smirk, “Geralt, Geralt, Geralt.”

“Yes?”

“Nothing, I just like saying your name.” She turned in the blanket so she could face him. Her hand came up and she swept delicate fingers over the hardened features of his face. When her hands and fingers landed on his lips he gave them each a soft, sweet kiss, nibbling at a couple, making her giggle. She leaned in for a kiss and he obliged. Big hands pulled her close and she broke away for a moment, tears welling up in her eyes, 

“Geralt, I love you.” He smiled and kissed her forehead,

“I love you, Yen.” He gave a small chuckle and kissed her lightly. She turned around to face the mirror again, Geralt placed his head on her shoulder once more, a broad smile looking back at Yennefer. 

“What?” she asked

“It’s just been a long time since either of us had said that.”

“It sounds nice, you should say it again,” she requested. He grinned,

“I love you Yen,” he whispered in her ear, “I adore you Yen.” His hands began to move a little more freely over her body. 

“I love your wit, I love your strength, I love your resilience,” he kissed and nipped at her neck and she watched him in the mirror, “I love that you can be stern and stubborn and kind and caring at the same time. I love your intelligence and your wisdom.” She smiled, 

“And my body? Do you love my body?” She said with a fake pout, an inviting and devilish glint in her eyes. Geralt’s grin grew darker,

“Yes, very much so. I love the way you smell,” he kissed her neck, “I love your arms,” his hands brushed over her arms until fingers met fingers and he wrapped them together bringing her small hand to his lips, “I love your fingers,” she smiled and he brought his hands under her shirt, “I love your breasts,” he gave them a playful squeeze and flicked her nipples and she bit her lip their eyes locking in the mirror. His hands moved down to her hips, “I love your hip bones,” his hands moved again, “and your ass,” he squeezed her bum and brought his hands back to the front, “I love the sounds you make when I do this.” Her smile tightened as his weathered fingers met her clit and he felt her breath hitch and stop in her chest. One hand stayed on her breast flicking and playing with her nipple. He searched her expression for discomfort or disapproval and slowed.

“Geralt?” she whined.

“You want me to keep going?” he whispered. 

“Geralt,” she said with a glare that demanded he continue. He smiled and brought his hands back to where they had been. Running fingers over her body, pinching breasts and bum, flicking her nipples, hands grazing over hip bones, fingers drawing close but not quite to where she wanted them. He brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly began to remove it, the question in his eyes. She approved, throwing her arms up so he could take of her shirt. She now stood bare breasted in front of him in the mirror. A cold wind blew in through the window and her nipples perked. 

“Ooh,” he chuckled, “you cold?” He grabbed the chair from the vanity next to them and sat. He turned her softly so that she was facing him. His fingers traced the back of her thighs and down past her knees, coming back up to rub her hip bones. She responded to his touch with goosebumps. He smiled, 

“You sure seem cold,” he said in a low voice. He smiled gently and stood to remove his underwear as he walked in to the bathroom. Yennefer heard the unmistakable sound of water in a tub and walked in to the bathroom to see Geralt naked and waiting, leaning against the sink. She smiled and put her hair up taking off her sleeping shorts. They stood bare in front of one another and Geralt smiled and bowed, one hand gesturing toward the tub, 

“Milady, your tub awaits.” She smiled and he watched one small and delicate foot touch the hot water followed by the other. He stepped in behind her, holding her close, his half hard cock pressed up against her body. 

“Sorry,” he said a little sheepishly, “you’re very attractive and very naked.” She gave a small giggle and they settled in to the water, she in his arms and he resting against the tub. 

“Now, no magic crabs,” he warned with a smirk. Geralt lay his head on a towel and closed his eyes rubbing his hands over her arms. She rested back against his chest for a while, fingers playing with the water. 

“You’re so cute Yen,” he said, eyes still closed. She gave him a quirked expression he couldn’t see, “you’re so small,” he held her closer, “so dear to me.” She laughed and he rubbed his hands over her legs with a smile, “so soft, you smell so good.” One hand touched the pendant on her neck and traced his fingers down the space between her breasts to rest on her stomach. 

“Are you warm now?” 

“Yes, I’m perfectly comfortable.” She turned around in between his legs and straddled him, stomachs touching. He placed his fingers lightly on her waist slipping down the tub a bit so that she could straddle him a little easier. She felt his hardened cock against her body and smirked at him, 

“Geralt, there seems to be some sort of animal underneath me, do you feel it?” He smiled, 

“No, you should go check it out.”

“ _You’re_ the witcher.” 

“Very true,” he said with faux sternness, “well, all my witcher senses tell me is that there seems to be a very beautiful woman here with me. Perhaps a succubus?” She smiled as his hands began to wander a bit, “do you think I should check it out? Do a thorough examination of this monster? We can’t be too careful.”

“Yes,” she said making herself comfortable on his body, “wouldn’t want to be in danger.”

“No, gotta keep myself safe. So, let’s see,” he said his hand coming to her face, “beautiful, soft,” a finger brushed over her lips, “so far not dangerous.” He traced her collar bone down to her breasts and moved her body so he could take each breast in his mouth. Through a smile, she let out a soft moan and he grinned flicking her nipples with his tongue until they were each erect. He gave them soft kisses sucking them lightly each time he removed his mouth. His fingers feathered her body hitting all the spots that made her shiver. 

“What is your,” she gave a breathy and soft whimper as he nipped at her breast, his fingers rubbing the other one. She tried again, “what is your consensus, witcher?”

“Well, I think I need to keep investigating, what is your thought?” He slowed the licks and pinches watching her face contort in to a beautiful expression of want, “should I keep going?”

“Yes,” she said breathily, “definitely, for the sake of your safety.” He chuckled lightly enjoying the peace in his own body and the unraveling in hers. 

“Well alright then,” he ran a hand over her bum, “gotta run a test.”

“What kind of test?” He smacked her bum and she made a short cry that fizzled out into a whimper. 

“Wanna see what kind of sounds are made, help me figure out if it’s a succubus.” He slapped her bum again, and again she made a whimper. He smiled and  turned her around so she lay her on her back. He trailed a finger down from her necklace down to her clit and lower to her entrance. 

“Hmm,” he said rubbing a finger over the pink flesh, “seems to be human, let me check something.” He locked eyes with her and very carefully, very slowly put a single finger in her, watching her expression carefully, searching for signs of discomfort. Once his finger was inside he curled it slowly. Still carefully watching her expression he began to move his finger slowly in and almost out of her entrance. He leaned down to kiss her breasts in an attempt to heighten her arousal. Her hand came down to her clit and rubbed it slowly and he noticed that his ministrations and her expert fingers had had the desired effect making her quite aroused. She began to moan quietly and he watched her as she began to buck her hips. 

“Geralt, faster, please. Faster,” he happily obliged and continued to thrust his finger inside of her, kissing her breasts until she was breathing heavily. He pulled his finger out of her and licked the damp off. She shuddered at the act and he smiled darkly. 

“You taste good. I have one more thing I need to check. But the tub makes it a little difficult, are you okay to move to the bed?” She nodded, 

“Of course witcher, whatever you need. I’ll help with the investigation as best I can.” He smiled and got out of the tub offering her his hand. She took it and together they walked naked and wet to the bed. He lay her down and covered her naked body with a blanket putting his head underneath the blanket and kissing his way down her stomach to the patch of dark hair between her legs. He kissed it sweetly and gently nudged her legs open. He kissed her clit and licked it with a flat tongue bringing it back down with a flick. He continued to flick and kiss her clit until he heard a soft moan and felt her leg twitch. He gave her clit a kiss and a small suck and listened as she inhaled sharply. He continued his ministrations until her hips began to buck lightly. He brought a single finger to her opening and rubbed her entrance with his finger. He kissed and licked and flicked and sucked. Every so often he would look up and see her naked body in the moonlight, she had moved the blanket off of her, and he would watch her squirm and watch her skin produce goosebumps in the cold chill of night. She smelled as she always had, of lilac and gooseberries, and he wanted her desperately. He moaned at the feel of her soft skin, at the taste of her wetness, and she moaned with every movement and hot breath of his. 

“Geralt,” she said through a shudder, “Geralt, I think you’re done now, correct? You’ve figured it out? Woman or succubus?” 

“Only one true way to find out.” He positioned himself over her and placed a finger on her clit rubbing in circles watching the expression in her eyes. 

“And,” she struggled through the words, “and what’s that?” he leaned down to her ear and kissed her neck whispering,

“I want you to cum, Yen.”

“Ya?” she prompted with a smirk. He smiled and gave a light chuckle. 

“Yes, very much.” He moved his finger just a tad slower and watched as Yennefer’s body jolted in pleasure. 

“Gods Geralt, oh gods. Geralt,” she said her eyes widening, he smiled in to her neck moving down to kiss her breasts. 

“Geralt, look at me, please.” He moved to her look at her. Her dark hair swirling around the pillows and blankets, her body naked, her eyes soft and loving, he returned the expression, his eyes softened and he smiled a tender smile and watched as Yennefer unfolded in front of him, her eyes closing shut and tight, her fingers clenching against him and the sheets curling in her fingers, and then her body slumped against the bed. Geralt smiled and move to lie down on the bed. Yennefer mustered the strength to climb atop him and lie down, her face in the crook of his neck. He smiled and held her there for a moment before she got up to use the bathroom and then came back, a little tired but a lot happier. She stood in front of him, a sweater on her shoulders, Geralt under the blankets. 

“And you witcher, do you need an inspection as well?” she pointed at him, “I see you’ve got something protruding from you, perhaps you need a sorceress to work some magic?” He smiled a great smile and beckoned her closer. 

“No, I’m doing very well, thank you though.” She yawned and crawled into bed next to him. 

“I won’t argue with you, I’m rather tired. Perhaps I’ll tend to you in the morning?” He smiled and pulled her body close to him, squeezing her gently. 

“Perhaps. Yen?”

“Hmm,” she said sleepily. 

“You know you don’t owe me anything, right?” She gave a small guffaw and turned around in his arms. His yellow eyes were concerned. 

“Geralt, in all the time you’ve known me have I ever done a single thing I didn’t want to do? Especially, I might add, in bed?” He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Very true.” He smiled and she turned back around holding his hands close to her heart. 

“I love you Geralt.”

“And I you, Yen.”


End file.
